Frosted
by Berrygrey
Summary: Muse is the new spirit of sound. When she is most vulnerable, she is taken in by Pitch and tricked into thinking that music is bad for children and that she should take it away. She is captured by the guardians and learns the truth about what she has been doing. She joins them to rise up against Pitch in the battle of the century. Jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that I knew for sure was real was the sound. It was vibrating and pulsing all around me with the patterns of lost hopes. It evoked a very sad and longing feeling in me which took me by such force that I gave a short gasp. Next, I realized that my eyes were closed. I immediately opened them and looked around in wonder. The air was crisp and the trees were just growing their buds. The sound began to fade away into the air and the birds began singing. 'This is very strange. I have no memories yet I know what things are called.' I thought. There was a strange feeling growing in the pits of my stomach that was getting stronger by the second. This drew my attention from my surroundings as the feeling began to bubble up into my throat. It began to swell and it finally burst out of my mouth in a silent scream. The trees began to sing with voices that were rough and coarse like bark. My scream stopped but the trees continued to sing. The feeling settled back down into my stomach contently as I stared and listened. The trees sang a song of growth and patience and steadiness. They sang,

Remember the seed that you once were,

And make no hope to hurry growth.

For no matter how you try and strain,

Each year you shall grow the same.

I listened for a moment, my breath taken away, before I focused on the feeling in my stomach. I had decided that it felt like pure magic. It was not unpleasant. I tried to draw up a little bit of it. The first time it had just rushed out at once but I knew that it needed to be controlled. The smallest portion rose to my throat and I combined my voice with it. My singing joined in with the trees in a magnificent harmony. I slowly died off and sent my magic to quiet the trees. This first attempt at control had been successful but shaky. I knew that this would take much practice to master.

I set off through the forest, already tired. There were lights not far off and it looked like a town. After about an hour of walking, I reached the edges of the sagging town. Even though it was almost midnight, people were still walking around. I approached a woman with a baby happy that rest would come soon. I said, "Excuse me Miss, but could you please direct me to the nearest inn? I am afraid that I am quite lost." The lady didn't answer. I asked again thinking that she didn't hear me but I still got no reply. I was beginning to get angry and I forcefully planted myself in front of her. To my great shock, she walked right through me. Through me. I panicked and raced around to other members of the town. No one heard me, looked at me, or touched me. This went on for about ten minutes before I gave up and fell to my knees in the town square. I let out a scream. Not the same type of scream that I had let out before, but a genuine, pained, scream that voiced all of my anger, terror, and frustration.

The rest of the night I spent wandering around the forest nearby until I found a tree suitable to sleep under. I was numb inside. I couldn't understand why I was so alone. As I laid down under the tree, I heard a voice. I looked around shocked and hopeful. The voice said, "Look up little one. I am the man in the moon. I know that you must have a lot of questions but I can only answer some. The rest you must find out on your own." "Okay" I said. "Who am I? Why am I here? Why can no one see me?" He said, "You are Muse. When you find another spirit to love,you will gain a last name. You have complete control over music and sound. It will take practice, but you are a sharp girl. Your job is to protect the children of Earth. I must go now. Use your powers well."

My head was reeling. My exhaustion began to set in and I started to thing that this was all just a dream. With that ending note. I sunk into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I woke, there was a tall man standing over me. He was dressed all in black and grey and had a slightly chilling presence. I quickly sat up and scrambled away from him. "Relax dear." He began to say in a soft, soothing voice. "I will not hurt you. I simply could not help but overhear what my friend Moon was saying to you. My name is Pitch. I was going to offer to help you."

He offered me a hand to help me up but I only stared at it. "You are a friend of Moon?" I asked as I found my voice. "Yes child. I am. And you need a place to stay as well as some training. If you come with me, then I can give you all of that." He seemed sincere enough and what else was I going to do? I softly placed my hand in his and with a swirl of his cloak, we vanished.

We arrived in a large cavern within seconds and Pitch had dragged me down a hallway with funny looking horses. He stopped before a door and turned to me. "For you to protect the children of the Earth, I will have to show you something first." I hesitated and then nodded. He drew me into the dark room and sat me down. His hands moved from mine to my forehead and then I saw the images. First, I shuddered. Then I screamed.

**400 Years Later**

Pitch, or Dad as I preferred to call him, had told me that I would be training against the nightmares today. I dressed in my usual outfit of a black leather corset, teal tights, and black ribbon wedges. I put my long red hair into a high ponytail and left my apartment in Greece to see a nightmare waiting outside. I climbed on its back and with a swish, we were in Pitch's cavern.

"I still don't see why you can't add a little bit of color Dad. I mean, I know that you're the spirit of fear or whatever, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be boring when it comes to fashion. You could add a little dark blue or some red. But noooo. You have to be cliché." I muttered at I walked towards Pitch who was waiting with outstretched arms.

"I know. I'll work on that" he said as I hugged him. "Now for today I was thinking that we would do some blind training. You will have to wear a blindfold and take down five nightmares." That sounded really hard, but I had done harder. I pulled the dart case off of my waist and got out my practice darts. I walked into the middle of the arena and Dad summoned a blindfold. I stood perfectly still and waited before I heard a rustle to my left. In a second I had loaded a dart and taken down the nightmare. I repeated this with the next two but as I shot at the forth one, the fifth charged me. I tumbled down and shot a quick shot in the general direction of the nightmare. The blindfold disappeared and I limped back over to Pitch. "Good job" he said. "You need to work on your reaction time though."

I nodded and Pitch sent me back to my home. I sighed and took a quick shower before falling into bed for a quick nap. I had children to save tonight and I was exhausted.


End file.
